King's Valley
The King’s Valley is the first region available to the players in Monumenta, home to the first five wools (White through Yellow) and 5 cities, 4 main sub-regions, and 10 dungeons total. Sub-Regions The Swamplands Main article: Swamplands The Swamplands make up most of the land area in western King's Valley, and are also where the easier POIs tend to be. This region is where the starting city, Sierhaven, is located. Loot here tends to be from tiers 1-2. Blackroot Jungle Main article: Blackroot Jungle Blackroot Jungle takes up the vast majority of the King’s Valley, stretching from Nyr in the center all the way to the Highlands in the east. Home to many of the dungeon entrances in Region 1, three towns, and Kaul’s bossfight, the jungle contains loads to explore and more. Loot here tends to be from tiers 2-4. Highlands Main article: Highlands The Highlands are a late game sub-region, located in the far east of the King’s Valley. Home to Highwatch and other late game points of interest, like the Cursed Forest and the Verdant Fortress, it’s common to see many later game players running POIs around here. Loot here tends to be from tiers 3-5. Azacor’s Grove Main article: Azacor’s Grove Azacor’s Grove contains 10 points of interest inside of it and is notable in that it’s the only sub-region without a town area. It is also home to the Azacor bossfight, along with higher tier loot similar to the Highlands. Cities The Swamplands Sierhaven Sierhaven is by far the largest city in the region, and acts as a central hub for the region. Sierhaven's buildings include: * Teleporter Hub: quick-travel to dungeons, other cities, the player plot world, and more can be reached. * The Academy: customization of classes and abilities, repair equipment, sell tiered loot. * The Apartments: basic bulk housing for new players. * A great many shops, where all kinds of basic and low tier equipment may be purchased. Blackroot Jungle Nyr Nyr is the first settlement outside of Sierhaven that a new player will encounter, and acts as a sort of border town separating The Swamplands from Blackroot Jungle beyond. Nyr's facilities include: * Ticket Trading: tiered items can be traded for tickets here, which can then be traded in bulk for other items. * Shulker box renaming. * Free boats. Nyr is also notable for being the home of Bhairavi, who acts as the quest giver for most wool dungeon unlock quests in the region. Farr Situated towards the eastern edge of Blackroot Jungle, Farr is one of the most centrally located cities in the region. It's also home to: * Rock's Little Casino: gamble away your CXP for a chance to win the King's Warden, as well as a variety of other Rares and consolation items. * The Herald: offers the King's Bounty. Ta'Eldim A small hidden settlement created by the native Tlaxan people, the entrance into this city can only be unlocked via a quest. It also has its own quests similar to other cities. Ta'Eldim also contains a custom crafter, where some unique crafting recipes can be accessed. Highlands Lowtide Located at the south-western edge of the highlands, Lowtide is a small port city on the opposite side of the river from Farr. As well as being the gateway to the Celsian Isles, the city is home to the shield washer and banner shop. Highwatch A highly fortified city at the far eastern edge of the valley, Highwatch is the closest city to Azacor's Grove, and the home of the King's Valley Monument. Additionally, the Transmogrifier is located here. Dungeons Wool Dungeons Halls Of Wind And Blood (White) Main article: Halls Of Wind And Blood Fallen Menagerie (Orange) Main article: Fallen Menagerie Plagueroot Temple (Magenta) Main article: Plagueroot Temple Arcane Rivalry (Light Blue) Main article: Arcane Rivalry Vernal Nightmare (Yellow) Main article: Vernal Nightmare Other Dungeons Alchemy Labs Main article: Old Labs The Black Willows Main article: The Black Willows Malevolent Reverie Main article: Malevolent Reverie Ephemeral Corridors Main article: Ephemeral Corridors Forsworn Sanctum Main article: Forsworn Sanctum